Talk:Sophie Turner
The name of the actress has been removed from the lead in amongst reverting the vandalism. I'm afraid I can't restore it without admin rights because the page is protected. Could an admin restore it? As an aside could pages that have only been vandalised by unregistered users not be left open to editing by registered users?--Opark 77 14:21, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :At the moment the pages that have been locked have to stay admin-locked. It turns out the vandalism was a lot more serious than it first appeared, so I think this is for the best whilst it's being investigated more thoroughly.--Werthead 18:59, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for restoring the page.--Opark 77 01:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Sansa's age She is older than me, and I'm 13. HOW CAN SHE PLAY SANSA DAMMIT! First, TV-Sansa is about 15 years old at this point (maybe 14 going on 15), but in Season 1 they directly have her state that she is 13, not 11 as in the TV series. As for why this change was made, it was largely due to UK censorship laws, as they film in the UK. Check out this section: Characters significantly changed between books and TV series#Changes in_character age You see, the way UK censorship laws work, what matters is the age of the character being portrayed, not the age of the actor. In the US, a 21 year old actress can "play" a 16 year old in a movie's nude scene, albeit unconvincingly. In contrast, the UK laws are concerned with what age "Sansa, the character" is - thus while Sophie Turner was 16 years old during Season 2 (and 16 is the age of consent in the UK at which you can have an actor appear with nudity), "Sansa, the character" was only 14 years old -- thus they had to DRASTICALLY tone down the scene when Joffrey has the Kingsguard beat Sansa, due to censorship issues. I lament this (though I understand their hands were tied by legal restrictions) because in the books, it highlights just how crazy Joffrey actually is, and moreover, just how far the Kingsguard had sunk in their morals. In the TV series, she's hit only two times - still shocking for a noblewoman, but still. Yet in the books, they treat her like a pinata, pummeling her with the flat side of their swords for 10 minutes - now obviously the TV show wouldn't drop the narrative for that long, but lets say "a long time" like a full minute, numerous blows. And the crazy thing is that Joffrey is doing this IN PUBLIC, without any fear of punishment, even though its politically disastrous to be seen doing this. I think they tried to make up for this by having him make the two prostitutes beat each other at crossbow-point. But that misses a key point; that was only done in private, but Joffrey's beating of Sansa was all the more shocking because he did it in front of the entire court. It's a sign he's a pure psychopath with no fear of the consequences of his actions. But most of all, Joffrey is like a thought experiment: how crazy and evil can he behave until Cersei actually admits he's a bad person? In general, why do the Kingsguard or other knights follow "bad" orders from "bad" leaders to commit atrocities? (knights are directly sworn to protect women and the defenseless). Basically, even if Joffrey outright raped and killed a woman in front of the entire court, with Cersei as well as a room full of knights present, NO ONE would try to stop him. It's the whole Milgram Experiment thing. Actually, though, her aging-up sometimes fits better. As I explained on "Flowering"....medieval girls didn't often go through menarche by age 12. Modern nutrition and rising standards of living have driven the age of menarche down. It was actually more common for medieval girls to begin menstruating at age 14 or so, thus TV-Sansa actually matches this more closely than book Sansa (just a little thing where GRRM didn't take into account health difference between the middle ages and today).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:06, August 22, 2013 (UTC) The legal age to appear nude in the UK is 18, not 16. 11:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Wait...can anyone link to an official explanation? All we've had to go on so far are the verbal explanations Martin and others gave about how broadcasting laws work in the UK. From what I've gleaned, 16 years old is the age of sexual consent, and 18 years old is the minimum age to appear in officially "pornographic" films. However, how does this extend to "artistic nudity" in broadcasting laws for "real", non-pornographic films and television (which have a few nude scenes in them)? The major difference I gathered from writer statements is that in the USA, you can have a 21 year old actor pretending to play a 15 year old in a nude scene (unconvincingly), but in the UK, what matters is the age of the *character being portrayed*, not the actor involved. Again I only have a verbal explanation to go on, and I haven't been able to find a webpage explaining nudity laws for broadcasting on UK television.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed. Keira Knightley appeared topless in a film when she was, I think, 16 or 17.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:22, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::I believe Keira Knightley turned 16 a month before the movie (The Hole) was released, so it is assumed that she was 15 years old at the time of filming. Definitely not 17. I'm guessing she might have been posing as a 16 year old to pass through the censorship. -- A fellow stranger. 16:20, 10th February 2016. Audition video When I clicked play on the Audition Video, it said it doesn't exist, so i removed it. The video file can be found here . If it is working for whoever reads this, could you please restore it, otherwise I'll delete the file eventually. --Iron Bank (talk) 01:20, June 18, 2014 (UTC)